Uchiha: Death, Life and Love
by 2B La Princessa
Summary: She's connected to the last three Uchihas, one of them killed her entire family, another one gave her life and the last one loved her.
1. Introduction

Hello every body here i come with another story, i kept thinking about it for 2 months now and finally i decided to write it down, it's chapters will be shorter than i used to write, i hope you'll like it.

And Oh yeah i don't own Naruto!!!!!!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

She was lying on her bed and writing down what happened that day in her diaries. The 18 years old girl, with her chocolate brown long hair covering her face, and hiding her brilliant aquamarine eyes, peachy cheeks and rosy lips.

Seconds later a tall masculine figure covered with a long black jacket invaded her room through the window.

She turned on her back to see who entered her comfort zone; even she was pretty aware of that person. "Next time I'll close the window and sleep early" she said in a very cold voice. "C'mon, is this your new way to greet your Romeo?" "You mean my OUTLAW Romeo" she replied in the same cold voice. "That's sound sexier… what are you writing?" She didn't bother herself with answering his question she just stood up and looked at the masked face looking down at her. She never realized that she was that short! Or maybe because he's a fully grown male in his 30's with a warrior's body. She held his mask between her little hands and took it off. Now gazing at the one eyed face in front of her she said with a very worm voice: "where had you been the past two months? You made me worried". Tobi circled her in his arms and hugged her tightly, then kissing her on the forehead and said: "I'm sorry, but the business is getting rough. I missed you terribly Aya".

Shinomori Ayako the leaf teenager was in love with Uchiha Obito of the Akatsuki. Knowing that he's the enemy didn't help to make her heart stop beating wildly every time she sees him. And even knowing that he works with Uchiha Itachi, the murderer of her entire family, didn't help either. Love is blind!

"So, you didn't answer my question. What are you writing?" he sat on the bed and stretched his hand to take the notebook and look at the half filled page. "I was just writing my diaries" she answered and sat down next to him and putting her head on his shoulder and running her arms around his body.

_Wednesday 15__th__ of May_

_Another boring day I spent it doing the paper work for Ibiki, and listening to the annoying Anko. Life is so unfair, why I got the worst work with the worst people on the entire earth??? I missed reading people's minds. It's so much fun, especially when they don't know that you're doing it. Life was fair when I was born to the Shinomori clan _

_But there is people who's reading their minds is so boring, like Kakashi-san. He doesn't think about anything but what in that nasty book, yuck! And there's Naruto-kun too his mind read like this: ramen ramen ramen ramen ramen, oh god Sakura got a nice butt, Sai I'll kill you, Sasuke I'll be the next Hokage YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH… isn't he a freak? Also there's Shikamaru, this guy never thinks unless he's in a mission._

_I'm so sad right now…_

_I miss my Tobi he is_

"I'm what?" he asked looking down at Ayako. "You're the whole world to me" she said looking at him. "Naaaaaah I don't think so, but I wish if I can give you the world" she smiled at that comment and gave him a soft kiss on the lips and said "I guess my opinion matters more".

And that night passed with Ayako deeply sleeping in Tobi's arms and their naked bodies buried under the worm sheets.

Who's Shinomori Ayako?

Ok I made up this character (I wanted to leave my own touch in Naruto).

She's one of the Shinomori clan who got the ability to read and control others minds. Like most of the people in the Leaf village she lost most of her family in the war 18 years ago (I added 3 more years to the shippuuden) her mom died leaving her a little baby. So she had been raised by her father, she got a brother who was older than her by 3 years.

When she was 14, Uchiha Itachi murdered her father. He wanted him to work for the Akatsuki because of his Blood Limit but her father refused and tried to fight the Uchiha and his mate Kisame, so they killed him.

When she became 16, her brother left her to their neighbor and old friend Hatake Kakashi and went to seek revenge for the death of his father. Couple of months after that Aya got the news of her only brother's death.

Left alone in this world, Aya continued living to protect the name and the blood of the Shinomori clan. She smiled at everyday that comes after a long night.

When Ayako knew that she must stop waiting for her brother's return she decided to take care of herself and not letting Kakashi worry about her. She went straight to the Godaime Hokage Tsunade and asked her to put her in her brother's position instead of him. So Tsunade put her under Ibiki at the ANBU Investigation department due to her Blood Limit.

And how she met and fell in love with Tobi is still a mystery.

* * *

The first little chappie finished hope you like it plz submit your reviews!!

c ya soon


	2. Disappeared Again

Hello everybunny , here's the second little chappie of this humble story enjoy it!

And yeah, thanx alot a.c.a !!!! waiting for reviews on this chapter and good luck on your story

I don't own Naruto but I wish if I do.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Disappeared Again**

The sun rises and filled the small room with its golden warm rays. Falling on the warrior's body and giving it a golden glow. Aya stood at the door way observing the most beautiful scene she can ever ask for, her love waited till the morning and didn't disappeared as usual. Now she is so sure that she's living a true love story.

She sat on Tobi's side of the bed and started playing with his hair gently. Black messy hair, he looks more like a 17 years old boy, I can barely believe that he's the same age as Kakashi-san, Aya thought and giggled. Tobi opened his only eye and looked sleepily at her "What time is it?" he asked not bothering himself to sit up and take a look at the bed side table behind Ayako. "It's almost 9, big bear. The breakfast is ready" She gave him a kiss and stood up and walked toward the door. "I gotta go" he said while standing on his feet and gathering his clothes. Ayako froze in her place _Plz not again _she said in her mind and heart.

"I'm sorry Aya, but I've to go. I can't risk staying here at Konoha during the living day, what if Kakashi knew, or if Zetsu somehow knew that I'm here and told the Akatsuki?"

She almost crushed the door frame, she felt so angry and sad. She wanted to explode...

"Am I your toy? Just come in any time you want and have fun, then leave at the early morning?"

"Ayako !!!! I never said or thought that way!!!!"

"You barely stay 6 hours with me; you come at the dead night and leave in the early morning. All that because you're afraid of losing your life? Then go to hell and never come back. I don't wanna lose my life waiting for someone like you"

Tobi walked toward her and brought the crying girl close to his body. "LEAVE ME ALONE, DON'T TOUCH ME… GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF ME BASTARD" she kept hitting him but he didn't let her go, till she stopped and buried her wet with tears face in his chest. She sobbed so hard. And Tobi was running his hand over her soft hair trying to comfort her.

"I… hate you… and now… I hate you… more… you took my virginity… if I got… pregnant… I'll… kill myself… I don't want to… have… someone carrying… your blood…" and she continued to cry.

Tobi loosened his grip of her and kneed before her with his hands on her waist. She looked at him with red eyes, her aquamarine eyes turned ruby.

"If you got pregnant, then I'll be the happiest guy on earth" and he gave her a warm smile. She didn't answer just looked away.

"A long time ago I was ordered to kill a family in the land of rain; I killed the father, the mother and the grandfather. That family got a little baby boy. When it was his turn to die, I couldn't, I was pointing my Kunai on his face but he just kept on smiling to me… instead of killing him I carried him and put him at one of the steps of a local temple". A moment of silence passed, "Since that day I wondered how it would be if I had a family and if I was a father?" he let her waist go and put his arms over his knees and looked outside the window. Aya looked down at him with hot tears still pouring down her eyes. "Now I regret each day I wasted working with the Akatsuki, they took away my whole life. I can't even have a quite breakfast with my love" and he smiled at the crying girl in front of him. Ayako sat down before him, cupped his cheek and said "I'm sorry". Tobi looked at her ruby eyes, tried to dry them then said "I love you". Aya smiled and another tear came down, she was happy to know that their love is real…

Don't worry Tobi decided to have the breakfast with Aya and then leave in disguise. At the breakfast table, "Wow you can actually cook!!" Tobi said and seated himself. "Of course I can, cuz I still don't have a boyfriend that asks me out for breakfast, lunch and dinner every day" Aya replied with a big smile and sat across of Tobi who was laughing so hard, finally he managed to say "Hope you find one like that soon". And they started to eat, Tobi was checking every corner of the little kitchen, he never saw it in the day light, every room looked brighter, even Ayako looked full of life.

Ayako: What are you searching for?

Tobi: Nothing, it's just... everything looks brighter and colorful.

Ayako smiled and took a bite of her toast.

Ayako: Tobi…

Tobi: Um…

Ayako: You never told me how you lost your left eye.

Tobi: during a battle.

Ayako: You know Kakashi-san, right?

Tobi stopped eating and looked at Ayako, what she's trying to get?

Tobi: I just heard about him. And he continued to eat.

Ayako said nothing more, and continued to eat her breakfast. Moments of silence passed till Tobi brought up another subject "These pan cakes are awful!!!" and he started to tease her.

Deep inside Aya knew that Tobi is hiding something from her. And now he's using Henge no Jutsu to turn himself into a blue butterfly to be able to get out of Konoha with no one noticing if he's lucky enough. But before that he gave Aya a long good-bye kiss and left flying out of her living room window.

" Disappeared again ", Aya said.

* * *

So what do u think guys? 


	3. Dead but Alive

hello everybunny here's chapter 3 read and enjoy

thanx for: a.c.a and anime.freak

i don't own Naruto

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Dead but Alive**

Some days later Ayako and Sakura were walking together to work, Sakura working with Tsunade and Ayako with Ibiki. On the way they met Kakashi, he greeted them and gone to do the mission assigned to him. "Coming by this way he must be visiting the memorial" Sakura said and Aya nodded. "Uchiha Obito…" Aya said under her breath. Now each one of them, Sakura, Aya, Naruto, Sai, Yamato and Sasuke (I want him to be in Konoha, so let's say that he got his revenge and came back) know about how Kakashi got his Sharingan eye. "You said something?" Sakura asked "Uh! No…" Aya said with a big smile, and they went on. Sakura was talking half the way about with who will Ino end, Sai or Shikamaru, but definitely not Sasuke! Then suddenly Sakura froze in her place, Ayako who kept walking without noticing till seconds later, stopped and looked back to her friend "What's wrong Sakura?" "Don't tell me that you were reading my mind during I was talking to you!" Sakura narrowed her eyes in anger. "Oh no no, I wasn't, I was just thinking here inside my own mind" and Ayako tried to calm down Sakura before she turn her into history with one bunch. Sakura was used to Ayako's mind games, she knew her very well they are friends for seven years now.

Finally they reached the ANBU investigation building and Aya said bye to her friend and went in.

One, two, three, four steps inside the ANBU building and "OI, SHINOMORI! YOU'RE LATE!!" Anko was shouting from the far end of the hallway and waving to Ayako. _Oh god what she wants? _Aya thought. Anko came down the hallway stood in front of Ayako and continued "Ibiki needs you, right now! In room X206" leaning toward the teenager, Anko dropped her voice till it was barely even a whisper and she opened her mouth but Ayako nodded her head and said "Oh yeah, I brought it to you. Deeply fried as u like Ms. Mitarashi". Anko looked at the girl in front of her and narrowed her eyes in anger then said "Try to read my mind again and I'll turn you into dust Shinomori!!! But I forgive you this time. Now give me the obento" Aya handed Anko the little food pack and headed to room X206. Then turned back to the happy Anko and said "Room X206 you said!" "Exactly, don't forget your cloak and mask".

_She said Ibiki NEEDS you in room X206, who is this guy who even Ibiki couldn't get him? It sounds so serious. God this means a lot of work, long day, exhaustion, and may be death. _She sighed and put on her black long cloak and ANBU mask and headed toward room X206 as quick as she can.

Now Aya is standing in front of a huge black door with 'X206' engraved on it. Slowly the heavy black metal door opened slowly and Aya walked in as quiet and silently as a ghost, around here her name was 'the ghost's shadow', cuz barely her presence is noticeable, she stands at the farthest and the darkest corner of any room hiding in shadows, then leave quietly minutes later. But this room was different, no criminal brought here unless he's a very dangerous or torture doesn't work with him. And also Ayako acts differently here, she walked in and sat at Ibiki's side and a big guy with shinning yellow eyes was sitting in front of them, his hands folded and pulled toward his back by a chakra enforced metal chain.

Under the black cloak Aya casted the hands seals and used her mind reading jutsu. _Oh my god what the hell is this guy!!!!!_ If people minds are like books this guy's mind is an empty book! Ayako looked at the ugly face in front of her in shock, and that ugly face had an ugly smirk. _Concentrate, concentrate… there must be a hidden backdoor._ Ayako tried so hard, the mask and the cloak were hiding it but she was nervous and sweating. 3 minutes later she took off her mask, anyone in the room was surprised. She looked at the man sitting next to her and said "He has been controlled by someone else till seconds later, but now he's dead" Ibiki smirked and looked at the dead body then said "Just like I thought, ok your job is done here Shinomori". Ayako bowed and walked outside the room.

Later that day, at Ibiki's office. "We are facing a real danger, there's someone who can control minds professionally out there. And I can tell he's not from my clan, cuz…" Ayako was saying till Ibiki opened his mouth and completed the sentence with "it got different chakra level". Ayako nodded and continued "Yeah as you said, we the Shinomoris don't need that much chakra and so are the Yamanaks and the Tachikawas, and I can say that this person who is hiding behind his human dolls either got a huge amount of chakra or using some kind of jutsu to destroy the mind and erase the memory then control the body but the first theory is stronger since the amount of chakra I sensed". Ibiki nodded , Ayako bowed and left the room.

After giving her report she can clear her mind and not worry about anything more, just what for her dinner. She reached her desk, signed on couple of papers and passed it to Anko's desk and waved bye to her and went straight to the office door. Just in front of her face Kakashi appeared.

Aya: Oh hi Kakashi-san.

Kakashi: Not surprised as usual, I'm losing my touch.

Aya: Remember it's me you're trying to surprise. What are you doing here anyway?

Kakashi: I brought Ibiki two guys to torture, and thought about walking you home.

And he gave her a sweet hidden smile, and she smiled back at him. Kakashi was just like a father to her, even he's not that old. They walked together outside the ANBU Investigation building and on the way back home Kakashi decided to have dinner together at a nearby restaurant. On the way to the restaurant they met Naruto and Sai, and they joined them. They had their dinner and walked back home. On the road…

Aya: Kakashi-san can you tell me more about that friend of yours, Uchiha Obito?

Kakashi: And you Ayako-chan can you tell me about that friend of yours who sneak into your room every couple of months?

Ayako smirked _I was wondering when you gonna ask._

Ayako: I guess they're the same person.

Kakashi: …


	4. One Summer Day

HELLO EVERYBUNNY NICE TO MEET U AGAIN, I WON'T SAY MUCH SO U CAN START READING BUT BEFORE U START A.C.A, THANX FOR UR REVIEWS!! NOW START!!!

YEAH, I DON'T OWN NARUTO

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: One Summer Day**

Kakashi let out a little laugh and shook his head in disbelief. Then started to argue

Kakashi: If he's alive all these years, why didn't he come back to Konoha?

Ayako: I don't know yet. But I'm sure it's him.

Kakashi: Where is he staying right now?

Ayako: In many places, he's working for the Akatsuki now.

Kakashi: You're letting an Akatsuki member into your home?

Ayako: I'm letting Uchiha Obito into my home.

Kakashi: Listen Aya, I lived all these years with the fact that Obito is dead, and with no chances of him surviving and me being able to meet him again. I can't just change my mind in a moment!

Ayako: Don't you wish if you can meet him again?

Kakashi: Of course I wish, but deep inside I know it's impossible.

Ayako: But you told us that you and Miss. Rin left him alive in that cave.

Kakashi: Aya please drop the idea of that your secret friend is Obito.

Ayako didn't say more and they walked in silence till they reached their houses, they said bye and each one headed to their door.

Ayako was lying on her bed remembering that conversation, and wishing that Tobi would appear again so she can get the whole truth. Not only that, she missed Tobi so much, it had been a month since she met him for the last time. Wishing to dream about him Ayako closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Next day was Saturday, no work today unless Ibiki is having a bad day and want to share it with everyone else. Ayako woke up at 9:30 by a knock on her front door. She sat up on her bed then stood up and yawned, walked downstairs and to the end of the hallway and opened the door, "What the hell do you want at this time?" she was yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Don't you remember that we decided to have the breakfast at my place today?". A guy with black hair and black orbs was looking down at her and holding some paper bags, and behind him stood the hyper-active blonde, the green-eyed girl and the artist.

"Good morning Ayako-chan!, you didn't come to the party so the party decided to come to you" Naruto said and rushed into the house followed by Sai and Sakura. "Kakashi-sensai didn't come either I'm going to wake him up and bring him here" Sasuke said and handed Ayako the two paper bags and went to wake the man living next door. Ayako yawned again and went inside _Sasuke, you'll pay for this, had no one told you not to wake a girl on a Saturday morning? _She thought and went straight to the kitchen. Moments later Kakashi was sitting next to Sakura with his PJs on. Sasuke sat next to Ayako. Aya looked at the yawning teacher in front of her and leaned closer to Sasuke and asked the usual question "Had you seen his face?" Sasuke shook his head, with that sign everyone knew that he didn't saw it.

The breakfast was so noisy but everyone enjoyed it, with mentioning that they couldn't see Kakashi's face cuz he used a smoky bomb to make all of them run out of the dining room so he can eat with no one watching him.

Nice worm breeze was passing by and playing with Sakura and Ayako's hairs, Summer is almost over, it's June now. Some small clouds were moving over the clear circle between the tall trees of Konoha forest. After the big breakfast the whole group except Kakashi went out and decided to spend the day by the river, the girls were lying on grass, watching the sky and talking about their stupid girly dreams that they used to dream when they were 12. And the 3 boys were swimming in the river. "You were deeply in love with Sasuke at that time" Ayako said and joined the giggling pink head next to her. "Yeah, do you remember my fight at the chunnin exam against Ino, I fought for Sasuke in the first place" Sakura said. "How about now? Do you still love him?" Ayako looked at her friend. Sakura looked at the sky in silence for a moment, then looked at her girlfriend, smiled and said "Naaah, I gave up on that idea 3 years ago. I don't think that he's the kind that would like to fall in love and let another person, specially a girl control a part of him". Ayako smiled back and sat up to take a look at the Uchiha boy and Sakura rose her head and rested on her elbows, but he wasn't with Naruto and Sai swimming, _Where's he?_ She thought.

"Where is my shirt?" a quite male voice said. It was coming from behind them. The two girls actually jumped in surprise.

Sakura: OMG, Sasuke-kun!!!!

Ayako: I'll kill you one day Uchiha.

Sasuke: Where is my shirt Shinomori? He said in a very cold and quiet voice and sat down in their places.

The girls used to do this every time they go to swim they let the boys enter the water then collect their shirts and hide them.

Sakura: If we don't want to tell you? And she raised an eyebrow.

Ayako: Will you gonna use those sexy Sharingan eyes?

Sasuke kept silent, closed his eyes and opened them to show them the blood red Sharingan eyes he got.

Sakura: Umm, sexy!. Now what? Gonna use your Genjutsu also?

Sasuke shook his head and said quietly: I don't need it cuz right now I can see what sexy bodies you two got. And he smirked while the two girls threw their hands around their bodies and started to shout at him. Sakura ran to give him a bunch on the face but he jumped over the tree behind him. "Come down pervert!!!" Sakura kept on shouting. "Wow, so here where you are putting our shirts!". Yes the girls gathered the boys' shirts and hide it up on the tree.

An hour passed with Sakura chasing Sasuke and shouting on him. Finally they decided to calm down and sit down to have lunch.

When it was time to go back and Sai started to gather his drawing pencils, brushes and colors, he took a look at the scene he was drawing, Naruto and Sakura were having a water fight in the river, Sasuke and Ayako where nowhere to be seen even he put them in the water with him in the painting before him.

Ayako and Sasuke were sitting on one of the very high trees and chatting. Yes, Sasuke actually chats!. You know sometimes you find someone that you really feel comfortable with, you feel that you can tell him everything and do anything with him, and he might be the only one in the whole world that you feel that way around him. That's how Sasuke felt around Ayako. He tease her most of the time but in a playful friendly way, after any mission he come by her place and tell her everything that happened, he used to tell her the silly stuff Ino and Sakura used to do and say to him when they were younger (till now), she was the only one who made him laugh from the bottom of his heart since a very long time. And he just knew her for 3 years.

Deciding to go back home at 5pm, not moving till 7pm, plus hanging around and having dinner at the ramen shop. It's almost 9 at night now, Sasuke was walking Ayako home (thanx god Sakura didn't knew). They reached her front door, stopped talking…

Ayako: Oh home sweet home! would you like to come in?

Sasuke: I guess I better go home, I'm so torn out

Ayako: Oh my poor little boy. And she cupped his cheek (she was standing on the stairs and Sasuke on the ground, so actually he was a little boy cuz he's shorter right?)

Sasuke: So, meet tomorrow mom?

Ayako: Umm, if Anko forgot me then sure we will meet.

Sasuke: good.

Then Sasuke climbed a stair, so he's as same height as Ayako (she's standing on the third stair) and said "My kiss". Ayako smiled and put a little kiss on Sasuke's cheek. He said bye and walked away, Ayako watched him till he disappeared in the distant dark.

* * *

GO ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER QUICK, THIS TIME I POSTED TWO IN A TIME 


	5. Hello Little Fellow

START READING!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Hello little fellow**

One week later, in a rainy night Aya was sleeping in peace and dreaming a very nice dream, she was dreaming that she was torturing Ibiki and Anko.

Suddenly a huge body appeared by her side. He slid out his hand from under his wet cloak and touched her cheek gently and whispered "Aya, you are a sleeping beauty". Slowly the sleeping princess opened her eyes, and a weak smile drawn on her face. She sat up and hugged the man kneeling by her bed side.

"I missed you baby!!!... Why you're wet?!!!" and she hit the lamp on and looked at her wet boyfriend.

"It's raining outside" he answered. Stood up, took of his cloak and leaned over her, forcing her to lie on bed, then started to kiss her passionately.

"I missed you terribly, I thought that I won't survive this day if I didn't saw you" Tobi said after touching and examining every inch of Ayako's soft face and kissed her again, then threw his body next to her. He looked so tired, white dead, cold and worried.

Ayako played a little by his wet hair then ran a finger down his face passing by his forehead, cheekbone, lips and neck, then her hand rested on his chest. Tobi put his hand above hers, Aya responded by resting her head on his chest just under his chin._ Why I'm feeling like this? Tobi you're staying right? Don't leave me behind like them… don't die, _she thought and a tear slipped out of her eye and ran down her cheek to Tobi's chest.

Tobi: Baby, are you crying? And he looked down at her.

Ayako: I'm afraid that you gonna leave like them, mother, father and brother.

Tobi ran his hand over her head and kissed her forehead and said: I won't.

Moments later they were sitting on the bed and Ayako in Tobi's arms.

"Aya, I had been hiding my past from you."

Ayako looked up at him.

"Why?" she asked.

"For two reasons, the first one is that I'm an Uchiha and I know how much pain this name causes you. The second reason is that the man who have my other eye and the only real friend I ever had, believe that I'm dead, so I don't exist"

"And this man… is he Hatake Kakashi?" Ayako asked.

Tobi was shocked "You're so smart, so you know my true identity!!! Uchiha Obito, the cry baby"

"No I know you as Uchiha Obito, the hero who changed Kakashi's heart"

Moments of silence passed, nothing to be heard but the rain, finally she asked him again "Tell me more about you, tell me about the little Obito"…

The next morning Ayako woke in an empty room. He left as usual, left her with a sad face and a lost heart. And for the first time, sickness. _Oh god, what's happening, I feel sick, dizzy and about to die. The toilet the toilet…_

10 minutes passed with her collapsed on the cold bathroom floor in front of the toilet, she threw up 3 times till now. _Uh, I'm sick… I feel as if my soul is trying to escape out, am I diying?!!!... WAIT! I'm sick, that means NO WORK today. HELL YEAH._

Finally she became able to walk again; she changed her clothes and went straight to Konoha hospital. Sometime passed till she been addressed to a room and been asked to wait a little. Minutes later a young female doctor entered the room.

"FOR GOD SAKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Sakura asked the brunette with the happy face and the waving hand in front of her. Sakura quickly ran to her friend and put a hand over her forehead and asked in a deep concern "What's wrong with you?" "I hoped that you can answer me" Ayako replied. "Oh my, I'm just a little shocked, you were so fine yesterday, what exactly happened to make you feel…" and Sakura stopped talking and then looked up from the nurse's notes concerning Ayako's health issue to her friend. "You felt all this, just this morning?" Aya nodded, "And your period had… OH MY GOSH!!! ARE YOU PREGNANT TOO?" Aya's eyes opened in shock…

Ayako: WHAT?!!! I'M PREGNANT?!! NO NO NO, ha-ha IT CAN'T BE.

Sakura: HOW COME YOU'RE PREGNANT?

Ayako: OMG. And she covered her mouth by both her hands "Tobi!!" she said in almost whisper.

Sakura who was walking in circles around the room and putting her hands on her head, tried to calm herself down then said: C'mon we must make you have some test so to be sure.

And the two girls started the tests and all the results were positives…

Sakura: Ayako tell me how you got pregnant, it happened about two months ago. Who attacked you?

Ayako was absent minded; she was putting her hands over her stomach and smiling.

Sakura: AYAKO!!! And tears started to run down her cheeks.

Ayako realized what happening so she started to comfort her friend and told her about Tobi and what had been happening between them.

After about two hours and after Sakura fully calmed down Aya leaved the hospital and walked back home. On the way, she stopped by a candy shop and looked at the little children hanging around it, she looked down and put a hand on her stomach, smiled and said "Hello little fellow"

* * *

FINISHED, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW, C YA SOON! 


	6. Full House

Hiiiiiii everybunny, how's life goin wid ya? here's the 6th chapter, it's the longest so far hope u'll enjoy it.

and hey a.c.a thanx alot for being a faithful reviewr of my stories (i guess i'm gonna dedicate a story to you)

again and again i don't own Naruto, but i own Ayako and the baby inside her

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Full House**

After the happy news (only for Ayako) Sakura decided to move in with her so she can take care of her friend. A week later Sai decided to stay with the girls at night. Two days later Naruto moved in. Sasuke felt so disturbed, many people were sharing Ayako. He couldn't come by as much as he used to, he couldn't talk to her freely as he used to, and what he hated more is that she liked the whole idea! _As if I wasn't paying her much attention, now she got pregnant from a bad guy that she never told me about and got all these annoying people around her! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! I'm moving in too!_ And he moved in 3 weeks later.

What about Kakashi?! How did he accept that Ayako got pregnant?

Ok, when she knew about the baby Kakashi was in a mission, so she waited for 4 days. When he came back, she invited him for dinner, and Sakura was already there. And while they were sitting eating (Kakashi wasn't facing them, but giving them his back)…

Ayako: Kakashi-san…

Kakashi: I'm not finished yet.

Ayako: Ok.

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei, this is important.

Kakashi stopped what he was doing and faced them "Yes?"

Ayako: I'm pregnant.

Kakashi froze; it seemed as centuries for Ayako. 4 minutes later he finally managed to stretch his hands, put them on the table and rest his head between them. Some centuries passed till he finally opened his mouth and asked without looking at her "And how that happened?" "I had sex" Ayako said and laughed, unfortunately it wasn't a good time to joke. "Sorry, ok I'm in love with your friend and two months ago it happened and I'm pregnant now!"

Kakashi: you are pregnant from an Akatsuki member!

Ayako: Kakashi-san, please look at me.

Kakashi didn't say anything and couldn't look at the pleading girl before him. Ayako's eyes started to water "I'm terribly sorry if I disappointed you" she said that and ran straight to her room. Sakura went after her but Aya didn't allow her in so she went back downstairs and talked to Kakashi.

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei…

Kakashi: Since when you know about it?

Sakura: About 4 days ago, you were in a mission then.

Kakashi: I was afraid of this, failing to be by her side when she loses her way, not be able to take her back to the right side. I failed to be the parent who must protect his daughter.

Sakura: You can't protect her from love!

Kakashi: IF LOVE MEANS THIS THEN I WISH I NEVER LET HER LIVE ALONE!!!

Sakura was surprised, she never saw Kakashi lose his temper before! He was always the calm collected guy, he was the coolest guy she ever met, out of her conscious her tears poured down her cheeks, she felt sad, afraid and angry.

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei, it had happened and we can't change it, and she won't give up on the baby, so please Kakashi-sensei, please… stay by her side, she needs you.

Kakashi stood up and rushed to his house with no one more word.

Couple of days later while Ayako was doing some paper work for Ibiki at the evening, someone knocked on her front door. She thought it was Sakura so she stood up at once and went to open the door. She opened it and there he is Kakashi was standing on the door way. Ayako closed the door on his face and felt warm tears run down her cheeks. On the other side of the door "Ayako, how could you slam the door on my face!" Kakashi said. "Why you are here?" she said with a cracked voice.

Kakashi: I got something for your baby.

Ayako: Hope it's not a kunai that will kill it.

Kakashi: Ayako open the door.

Ayako: I can't stand looking at you.

…

Kakashi: That's hurts. If I was your father would you say the same thing?

Ayako: My father will never be ashamed of me.

Kakashi: I'm not ashamed of you. It's just that… when you told me about the baby, I thought about it as if u made a mistake, and your mistake is my mistake too. And I'm a horrible man who can't stand looking at his mistakes… just run from them. But now I know that you were not mistaken when…

Before he can finish his sentence he found Aya hugging him, so he hugged her back and gave her a kiss on the forehead. And they lived happily ever after like a loving father and a loving daughter. (at that time their theme song must be '_Father and daughter'_ which the singer says in it: I'm gonna watch you shine, I'm gonna watch you grow, I'm gonna draw a sign, so you'll always know, that there will never be a father who loves his daughter more than I do)

And now going to see how was the reactions of the guys!

Naruto was the first to know, couple of days after the girls knew, Naruto decided to go to Sakura's place and have breakfast; cuz he ran out of milk. He went to Sakura's and didn't got an answer to his knockings so he went straight to Ayako's and there he found the girls. "Good morning Sakura-chan, Aya-chan! I need some milk Aya-chan… wait a minute, since when you drink milk?!!!!"."Since this little baby entered the picture" and she took another sip of her milk. "What baby?!!!" now Naruto is fully awake. Sakura explained everything to Naruto who kept speechless.

Sai the second one to know had been told by Naruto less than hour after he knew. Later that day he sent Ayako some flowers and a card with '_Congrats'_ written on it.

Sasuke the last one to know was in the same mission with Kakashi. Ayako told him by herself after telling Kakashi, just the next day. After work she went by his place, and they had the worst conversation they ever had.

Ayako: I wanna tell you something that I was hiding for a very long time.

Sasuke: You were hiding something from me! Aya you know that everyone have the right to hide secrets.

Ayako: But, I had to tell you about this a long time ago.

Sasuke: Ok tell me.

Ayako: One year ago I started to see this guy, he's as old as Kakashi-san...

Sasuke: WHAT?!!!

Ayako: Unfortunately this is not all, he works for the Akatsuki

Sasuke couldn't say a thing; he put two fingers on his lips to stop himself from screaming.

Ayako: And now I'm pregnant from him.

Sasuke reached to the closest chair to him, sat down and let out a little laugh, and shook his head. Ayako walked closer to him, took his hand and put it on her stomach...

Ayako: It's living inside me… it's REAL.

Sasuke looked up at her and took away his hand, now understanding what she was saying he put his head in his hands and said: Aya… what the hell you were thinking? Just after that sentence Ayako remembered Kakashi's reaction and Sakura's reaction and thought _Why everyone who cares a lot about me doesn't like the fact that I got pregnant?_ Sasuke was in shock for the rest of the day but the next day he promised his pregnant friend that he'll be by her side till the end.

"BREAKFAST IS READY EVERYONE!!!!" Sakura was shouting from the kitchen. "SHUT UP pinky! The baby" Ayako shouted back from the bathroom, Naruto came in a flash of light "Where's the ramen. Man!!! What the life without ramen?" Sasuke came out of his room that he is sharing with Sai rubbing his eyes and saying "shut the hell up", Sai didn't show up. "Why all of you telling me to shut up? You shut up! Where the heck is that Sai guy? Oh god I hate all of you… AYAKO COME DOWN HERE NOW… SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI".

This how was the mornings were in the Shinomori residence, what a noisy house. Soon the neighbors will complain.

* * *

Chapter 6 finished, tell me what do u think about it?

bye till the next chapter


	7. Bye Bye Baby Part One

**Hi everybunny, thanx for every1 here and ma frnds on tickle, hope u enjoy dis long chapter 

* * *

**

**Chapter7: Bye Bye Baby (Part One)**

"… and he has black messy hair, yeah just like uncle Naruto, but Naruto is blonde… you can't recognize colors yet, what a silly mamma I am… he's from the same clan as uncle Sasuke and he's as handsome as Sasuke too…". Ayako was telling the little baby inside her about how it's father looks like, she's in her 5th month now, and her belly is getting bigger and bigger. Every night since she knew about the little creature living inside her, she wondered when she gonna tell Obito?, when he gonna appear again? 3 months passed since she met him for the last time, it never took this long before.

"You look worried, what's wrong Aya?" Sasuke said and sat down on the corner of her bed. "Oh it's nothing… I was just telling her about her daddy, and I realized that it took him so much time to show his face again this time".

Sasuke: her?

Ayako: um. And she looked at her belly.

Sasuke: Since when HE became SHE?

Ayako: SHE had never been HE!

Sasuke: And how do you know? The last time you refused to let Shizune-san tell you about the baby's sex.

Ayako: I just know it, and what make you sure that she's a boy?

Sasuke: I just know it. Ok just forget it, do you wanna talk about the daddy.

Ayako: I miss him…

Sasuke: He'll show up, he must.

Ayako: Cuz he's an Uchiha? As you say each time?

Sasuke nodded his head and started to massage Aya's feet.

Ayako: You're so similar and so different at the same time.

Sasuke: Go on…

Ayako: Both of you are sweet, gentle and responsible… we can add caring too. And both of you got a very sexy smiles (Sasuke smiled and looked down with a pink face)… I love you guys.

Sasuke was surprised with the last sentence, all these years Aya never told him that she LOVES him. He was just used to hear her says to him "You're so dear to me Sasu". Just at this moment he felt a chill running through his entire body, and he felt his heart beat fast and a "I love you too" slipped out of his mouth. When he understood the sentence that ran away from deep inside his heart he added "…and Obito must be crazy in love with you". Ayako smiled at him and looked outside the window.

The next day was holiday to celebrate the "founders day", all Konoha was decorated and kids were well dressed and playing on the streets happily, Ino was decorating the little founders statue at the central park with flowers, Sai was helping her. Naruto was enjoying a free ramen at the ramen shop with Sakura and Kakashi. Sasuke and Aya were visiting the Uchiha Family part of the city, Sasuke went to visit his parents tombs and to show Aya where he had once lived, and to tell her that he'll bring up the Uchiha's name back from under the ashes. "Just like the phoenix… reborn from his ashes" Aya said while taking Sasuke's arm and walking by his side through the empty streets.

It's 7 at night now and the main celebrations will start at any moment at the central park, Aya and Sasuke headed to the park with the big crowd of people. On the way…

Aya froze… "Aya, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked her, "I heard someone calls my name!" Ayako answered, and the two of them started to look around may be they will see one of their friends, but they saw no one; so they continued walking but… _you couldn't recognize my voice Aya? Had you forgotten about me? _A familiar voice was talking inside Ayako's mind, she froze again and pulled Sasuke's hand, he looked back at her in concern. "It's Obito" she said and looked shocked "But how?!!" Sasuke asked in a shock too and started to look around. "I don't know, but he's somewhere near, I must find him" Ayako's eyes were wet with tears…

Sasuke: don't be stupid, it may be a trap, may be the Akatsuki wan..

Ayako shook her head and said: No, Obito can't do something like this!

Sasuke: It may be someone else, it's dangerous Ayako!

Ayako's mind was somewhere else, _I'm at the big Sakura tree on the Ishi hill, I don't have much time I need to meet you. _Ayako put her free hand over her mouth, just now she knew the truth about that dangerous enemy who controls people minds and make them do what he wants, that enemy that Ibiki couldn't deal with and asked Ayako to help him in room X206, it was Obito…

Ayako: I've to go to the Ishi hill.

Sasuke: Ayako! Hadn't you just heard what I was telling you?

Ayako: let me go please.

Sasuke:… I'm going with you.

Finally they were walking, actually running up the Ishi hill, when they were near the Sakura tree that Obito mentioned, Ayako asked Sasuke to wait for her and she'll continue alone. Sasuke let go of her and went up a tree to find that Kakashi had fallowed them, how and when? Ok that's Kakashi we are talking about!

Ayako walked and looked around trying to find a masked face under the dark sky of Konoha, but there's no one till she felt a warm breath on her neck "I missed you" Obito said. Ayako just turned back and hugged Obito so tightly, there's something getting in the way Obito thought. Seconds later Ayako kissed Obito and said "Surprise!" and let go of him. Obito looked down slowly then looked back at her "Is it… are you… aaaah" he couldn't find words so Ayako just replied "Yes, it's your baby Obito, our baby" and she smiled and gave Obito another kiss.

Obito: I'm… I'm so surprised! Oh my god, oh Aya…I'm. And he put both his hands over his head and kneeled down before her laughing and smiling. He put one of his hands over Aya's belly, then kissed it gently and said "hello there, I'm your daddy… … Oh god!!" and he covered his face with his hands. Ayako sat down across him and hugged him.

Sasuke Uchiha was observing the whole scene, he never seen Ayako as happy as that.

Kakashi in the other hand, he couldn't believe his eyes _for the first time since I got this Sharingan eye, I don't believe what I'm seeing_ he told himself.

Back to the parents to be. Obito stood up and helped Aya up and then said "Take a good care of this little one"

Ayako looking down at her belly and smiling said: We'll wait for ya…

Then she looked up to see Obito's sad face looking down at her.

Obito: Had you chosen the Godfather for our child?

Ayako shook her head and looked doubtful.

Obito looked back at the big Sakura tree behind him and said: Hatake Kakashi, I want you to be the Godfather of my child. Kakashi came down and stood before Obito.

Kakashi: It had been a long time… I don't know if this is the right thing to say

Obito: I don't know either… a lot had changed since I'm gone… sadly I don't have much time to catch up with what I missed and to tell you everything that happened.

Kakashi: So it's near…

Obito: yeah hope you're well prepared, hey yo! Young Uchiha up there I want you to protect Ayako.

Sasuke came down and stood by Ayako's side, looked at the one eyed Uchiha and felt a strange feeling, this is the first time for him to meet Ayako's mysterious lover.

Kakashi: he's participating… he's in my unit.

Obito: An ANBU! So we may face each other.

Ayako stepped forward and looked at Obito's one eye and said: You don't have to do this! You don't have to go now either, stay in Konoha Obito, everyone will protect you, don't go back… Konoha's army is way stronger than the Akatsuki, please don't go.

Obito let out a little laugh then said: All my life I was the one who had been protected (and he looked at Kakashi) all my life I had been hiding, yeah I lost my way and became one of the bad guys, I'm really aware of that, but they are my comrades now… and I don't let my comrades die, I prefer to die with them to let them die and do nothing.

Obito: Ayako, I want you to take a good care of this child.

Ayako: and I want you to be around, to help her face the world… I want our baby to know her father, to play with her father, to make memories with him.

And Ayako's eyes start to water.

Obito: I would like that too, but it's the war… wars take and don't give… I may…

Ayako: NO DON'T SAY IT! NO…

Obito: listen to me Ayako! This is it, I may die…

Ayako started to cray and covered her ears by her hands, but Obito slowly held her hands and put them down and said: Ayako, open your eyes, look at me… please

Ayako: Is it the part that you'll say in it that even if you left you'll stay around and watch us from over there?

Obito: Ayako, it's hard for me to say it as it hard for you to hear it… that what will happen, and deep inside you know that it's true, I don't want to give you a false hope…

Ayako was shaking her head and saying no no no, Sasuke couldn't look at her so he just left and stood away. Kakashi didn't know what to do, he just hugged her. Obito's only eye was tearful then he continued: I really want to see the face of our little girl… you said it's a girl right?. Ayako looked at him and nodded slowly. Obito stretched his hand and run it through her hair while Kakashi let go of her slowly.

Obito: I hope she gets your pretty hair.

Ayako smiled a little and said :yeah, cuz your hair is ugly.

Obito smiled, gave Ayako a kiss on her forehead and looked down at her and said: Will you tell her about me?

Ayako: I'm already doing that.

And she started to cry again, she knew it's time to say bye… forever.

Obito looked at Kakashi, smiled and disappeared.

* * *

so wt do uthink????? 


	8. Bye Bye Baby Part Two

hello everybunny! i know it takes me ages to publish chapters but i'm so busy with college stuff so gome ne! hope u enjoy this chapter!

again and again (i'll never get bored of this) thanx for ma friend a.c.a and all my friends on Tickle! you rock my world guys!! love you all

**Chapter8: Bye Bye Baby (Part Two)**

"Everyone, I'm not saying yeah we're strong and many we can beat them in a fraction of the second… we all heard of them, we all know who they're, to remind you they're a group of the most powerful missing-nins our world ever had. What I'm saying is that I have a great faith on you, cuz you're as strong as them or better, and I know that you'll protect Konoha to death… you know that there will be death… but not in our side. That's all, dismissed" Tsunade finished her sentence and the 20 units of the best Konoha shinobis disappeared with wind.

_It started_ Tsunade thought and looked at the big Hokages' mountain. Then headed back to her office with Shizune following her.

Ayako was all alone in the office, Ibiki and Anko were at the gates of Konoha with the 2 units that protect the gate. Ayako was filing some papers, she walked toward the metal cabinet and put the files inside, on her way out of the archive room she stopped by the window, it was almost noon. _Obito… Sasuke… what are you doing now?_ She thought.

Obito was not alone at all, he was facing 10 ninjas or more. In the other hand Sasuke was fighting with Kakashi, their enemy was Pain. Sakura was at the medic section with Ino, right now they have a patient from one of the front line units. _We got the first patient sooner than I thought_ Sakura was thinking while casting the bleed stopping jutsu. Even the medic tent was about a mile away from the actual battle field, but the place was shaking and the noise was so loud, the girls inside felt as if they too were in the front line.

The war started only 3 hours ago, but the land already turned red, and most of the trees, fell down burnt, no grass on the land but turned soil… and the sky was black and raining blood.

_It's war, it's real!!_ Ayako thought while standing at the window. She looked down at her belly then turned back to her desk with an empty mind. An hour later she couldn't stand the that Tsunade may know something about the battle.

When she reached the end of the stairs, she stood by the big red wooden door, took a breath and knocked the door. "Come in" the Hokage said, and Ayako went inside.

Tsunade looked up at the visitor and said: Yes Ms. Shinamori?

Ayako: um, I just came to see if you and Ms. Shizune need any help.

Shizune: Oh tha…

Tsunade: Don't worry, till now we didn't receive any news about Uchiha Obito's death.

Shizune: Uchiha… Obito…? But isn't he that kid who…

Tsunade: Ayako-chan, sorry but Kakashi told me everything, he wants me to protect you.

Ayako nod her head and then sat down where Tsunade pointed and started to help shizune in some paper works. Even the Hokage's office had been so silent and dark, till they heard a 

loud explosion and the place was filled with light as the sun's. seconds later one of the messenger shinobis appeared in the office.

Tsunade: GIVE YOUR REPORT

Messenger: As far as we know we had about 50 shinobis down one of them is the leader of the 4th unit, Commander Nara. And we think that the Akatsuki lines got an inside conflict.

Tsunade: That's it?

Messenger: So far yes, your highness.

Tsunade: ok you're dismissed.

And the messenger disappeared.

Just now Ayako started to feel fear crawling up her throat. _Shikamaru's father is injured?! And 50 of our ANBU are down? How strong are those Akatsuki guys?_

AT THE BATTLE FIELD

The messenger said that they think that there is a conflict in the Akatsuki's lines… yeah that's true!! What's happening is:

Zetsu and Kisame were facing Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi… Naruto finally managed to perfect a Rasengan with Sasuke protecting his back, Naruto concenterated all his senses and started to run toward Kisame and saying "It was nice to serve under you Kakashi-sensei, and it was so great to fight side by side with you Sasuke, but I've to finish this bastard by myself and have all the girls after we go back to Konoha, now DIEEEEEEEEEE BLUE GUYYYYYYYYYYYYY" but before Naruto reaches Kisame's chest, Zetsu appeared from nowhere and caught Naruto's arm and the Rasengan huge ball disappeared!

Kakashi: He absorbed all the chakra Naruto used to form the Rasengan.

Sasuke: … no way… WATCH OUT IDIOT!!

And Sasuke ran toward Zetsu to help free Naruto, Kisame took advantage and ran with his big sword toward the exhausted Kakashi, Kakashi bit his thumb and took out the paper roll from his equipments bag and started the summoning process, but deep inside he knew that he won't finish it in time, Kisame was so fast and the sword was super huge, and he was running out of chakra… he felt he was falling down in a deep, dark well. Kisame slashed Kakashi and cut him in half, Zetsu laughed so hard and said "You did it Shark!" Naruto and Sasuke were so surprised how could that happen so easily! No way it can't be. Then Kisame said after spitting on the ground "SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!!". Yes Kakashi can't die this easily it was all a Kawarimi… but where's the real Kakashi? "Over that tree shark" Zetsu said pointing at a tree, and Kisame ran at once toward the tree to find Kakashi.

For the first time in his whole life Kakashi felt as if he was running for his life. Finally his running ended with a dead end, now he's face to face with the blue guy!

Kisame: here we go again Kakashi… let's see who will go back and talk about his victory?

And a clash happened Kakashi was trying to hang on there, but it felt as if there's no way out till suddenly Kisame's sword weight been lifted, and there in front of him he saw a tall guy with black messy hair… Obito

Obito: What had I once told ya Kakashi?

Kakashi: … you never… let… your comrades die…

Obito: Exactly

Kisame: nice nice so you know each other! But I'm sad to tell ya this is the worst time for a reunion cuz I'll kill both of you

…

AT THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE

Shizune: Plz drink some tea, Ayako-chan… And she handed Aya a cup of tea

Aya nodded and said thanx. After two sips she stretched her hand to take the cup, but the cup cracked! _Obito?! _Ayako thought at once.

Tsunade: Is there's something wrong Ayako-chan?

Just after Tsunade finished her sentence the ground under them started to shake and a white flash of light engulfed the universe! Seconds later everything stopped… no sound… no movement… nothing at all. And suddenly a messenger appeared.

Tsunade: What the hell was that?! Your report!

Messenger: The war is over we won, your higness.

Tsunade: Are you sure?

Shizune: … bu… but what was that? That flash of light?…

Messenger: It was Yamato taichou and Naruto's some kind of jutsu, it finished all the Akatsuki members. And we expect all the units to be in Konoha in 3 hours from now.

Tsunade: Yo, messenger…

Messenger: Yes your higness?

Tsunade: Tell Hatake Kakashi to bring him back.

Messenger: him? Who?

Tsunade: Just tell Hatake this and he'll understand it, now you're dismissed

And the messenger disappeared.

_Obito is dead, Obito is dead… Obito is dead_ Ayako was telling herself. Her world was falling apart, but no one tear came down her eyes. She knew it's over, she knew he's gone, she knew he had died and her girl will grow up with no father… she knew that all but never said it loud, she was afraid to death to admit it, and speaking it loud will confirm her thoughts…

3 HOUERS LATER

Tsunade and Shizune were by the gate to welcome the shinobis. But Ayako was standing at the back of the cheering crowd and shaking. She waited to see Obito smile at her face, she stood there and waited.

Finally after the crowed went in different pathes happy to have their family members back alive, Ayako rose her head to look at Kakashi's white tired face. He was carrying a body, that warrior's body she admired, she walked slowly. Now she can see Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Sai. Sakura was not facing her she was crying. Step by step Ayako was getting closer and closer. Kakashi put down the body and stepped aside, he couldn't hide it anymore, his tears were running so fast and hot.

Looking down, his face is not covered with blood as she thought, he was smiling. She sat down and ran her hand through his hair and her tears were pouring and falling over Obito's face. "Why you're smiling… idiot? Are… you…". She couldn't finish the sentence, her voice faded away… she took Obito's head and hugged him so tight and then cried and cried and cried. Just hearing her cry made everyone's heart break, Sai couldn't take it anymore he just left, Naruto tried to confort her but Tsunade stopped him, anyway at that moment no one at the whole universe could make Ayako feel good.


	9. Sky

**Chapter 9: Sky…**

Next day, "Ayako-chan, it's time now" Sakura said quietly while putting a hand on Aya's shoulder. Ayako nodded slowly and stood up. Tsunade decided that Uchiha Obito have to be buried in the heroes cemetery, and Konoha was gathered to say bye to one of its unknown heroes…

"… In the respect of his soul we gather… to say farewell for his body, but welcome to his soul that will live among us and inside us. Uchiha Obito our long lost hero, he was the son of Yamamoto and Yuri Uchiha, and one of our soldiers in…"

A priest was standing at Obito's head and talking, people were standing and wearing black, Tsunade was at the end of the front row, Kakashi was at the middle just at Obito's legs, and Ayako was at Kakashi's right. Ayako's mind was so empty, and her eyes were so dry, she cried till her eyes went dry yesterday, she even slept by Obito's dead body…

The priest finished his speak and then everyone was giving Obito a last look, some people just left after the speak and some stayed to give the last look. Ayako just stood where she is, till Sasuke came and gave her a smile "Wanna go say good bye?" he asked. Ayako nodded weakly and walked with Sasuke toward the black tomb. Seeing Obito in that box, and the fact that he won't open his eyes again and won't be there when their baby come out to this world; made Aya's eyes water again. This time she cried silently, Sasuke stood by her side in silent and gave her all the time she needed. Finally after forcing herself to stop crying she leaned over and gave Obito a last kiss and whispered "I love you" and stepped back. She stood silently while watching the box being closed and sent down into that dark hole in the ground, and be covered by earth.

Everyone went back home even Ayako. The full house was so quite those days, Naruto was so quite he didn't even tried to cheer up the others. Sakura tried so hard to make everything normal, she cooked the meals and did the laundry, even she was exauhsted from the last battle but she couldn't bear sit there and stare at her girl friend. But Sasuke was there, he styed at Ayako's side all the time…

"They said may be in the next couple of days… 2 months passed now… I miss you"

Ayako was sitting by Obito's grave, for two hours now… she used to come here every single day… she couldn't just let him go so easily…

"funny… In those two months… just after you… … left… we used to spend much time with each other! When you were around we just had moments every couple of months… what could have happened if we had all this time back then?"

"AYAKO-CHAAAAAAAAAN, LET'S GO HAVE LUNCH!!" suddenly Naruto appeared at the gate of the cemetery waving at her.

"Naruto? Can you help me get up?" and she gave him a silly smile.

_When was the last time I saw you smile Aya-chan?_ Naruto thought while walking toward the girl with the big belly.

Naruto: You became so heavy! Thanks god that you'll give birth to this fat baby soon. he said while helping her up

Ayako: Hey! My baby is not fat!!

Finally everyone was on their feet, Ayako took a last look at Obito's grave and walked after Naruto.

Just after they passed the gate Ayako suddenly grabbed Naruto's arm…

Naruto: OUCH! Ayako-chan wha…

Ayako: Shut up and take me to the hospital Naruto!

Naruto: Why?! WHAT'S WRONG?!

Ayako: SHUT UP!! It's time.

Naruto: OH MY GOD!! WHAT I'M GONNA DO?! SHA…

Ayako: JUST TAKE ME TO THE FREAKIN HOSPITAL IDIOT

Naruto: SHALL I CALL FOR KAKASHI SENSEI OR SAKURA, AYAKO-CHAN DON'T DIE

Ayako put a finger on Naruto's lips and forced him to stop screaming in panic then said calmly "Naruto honey, can you pleaaaaaaaaaase just TAKE ME TO THE STUPID HOSPITAL, CARRY ME OR DO ANYTHING MORON" and she put her hands on her belly and screamed in pain and anger. Finally Naruto collected himself, took a deep breath and quickly took Ayako on his arms and ran in his top speed toward Konoha hospital.

FOUR HOURS LATER

Sakura: Yeah you can go in and see her now, she must be awake.

Kakashi: Is the baby ok?

Sakura: In full health! What about you go in and I go and bring the baby?

Naruto: Yeah I wanna see the baby that I saved!

Sai: as if you saved it from the wolves or something

Kakashi: Ok guys, stop it now and let's go in.

They knocked the door and entered as soon as they received the answer.

Ayako: Oh my god! Kakashi-san!! I thought you were in a mission! Oh Naruto my saver too? Saaaaaai!!... Sasuke. and she gave the visitors a big smile

Kakashi: Yeah I was in a mission but Tsunade sent me the permission to come back as soon as she heard that you are in the hospital.

Ayako: That's so nice of her.

Sasuke: So, how does he looks?

Ayako: Who?

Sasuke: The baby

Ayako: Oh SHE looks so pretty!

Sasuke: SHE?!

Ayako: even she's all pink and covered with that sticky thing but the doctor and the nurses said that she's pretty, may be by the time I'll see her pretty…

Sasuke: So he's a girl after all.

Ayako nodded and gave Sasuke a cheesy smile.

Then they heard another knock on the door, Sai opened the door and Sakura entered with a little baby wrapped in a pink cloth. Naruto ran over to see the baby, he pushed Sai away and took a somehow long stare, and finally said "Yeah she's so pink!, people would think she's related to Sakura somehow"

Sakura: BAKA! Move out of the way.

Sakura walked toward Ayako and handed her the little pink baby. Ayako took her daughter gently and looked down at her. A tear slipped down her eye, then she smiled and ran her finger over the baby's soft chin. Then she said "after all she got your black hair… Obito"

Sasuke: Can I hold her?

Ayako: Oh sure. and she gave him the baby

They stayed for about 20 minutes then Naruto and Sai left, Kakashi stayed a little more, just sitting by Ayako's side and chatting a little about Obito's childhood, then 

Kakashi left. No one in the room with Ayako, but Sakura holding the little girl and sitting on the chair next to Ayako's bed, and Sasuke sitting on the far corner.

Sakura: What you gonna name her?

Sasuke: Yeah you never talked about choosing a name or something before.

Ayako looked from face to face then smiled and said "Sora… I'll name her Sora. Obito once said that he liked to watch the sky …" (Sora in Japanese Sky)

Sasuke:… Sora… Uchiha Sora… cool name.

Sakura looked down at the baby girl and said: Hello there, little Sora!


	10. I Still Remember You, Daddy

**Chapter10: I Still Remember You, Daddy**

8 MONTHS LATER

Naruto: HEY EVERYBODY COME AND CHECK THIS, SORA-CHAN LEARNED MY NAME!!

Sakura: NARUTO!! You've been saying that for 3 months! But the fact that she didn't.

Naruto: No no, this time I'm sure and he looks at the baby girl he's carrying C'mon, Sora-chan, let's show aunt Sakura that she's wrong, now say NA-RU-TO.

Sora: nanaaaaaaaa.

Sakura: see?

Naruto: wait a moment, this girl likes to kid… try again Sora… NA-RU-TO

Sora: nanaaaaaaaaa.

Sai: What's going on?

Sakura: Naruto claims that Sora can say his name.

Naruto: finally?

Naruto: What do you mean by 'finally'?

Sai: She said all our names but not you till now.

Naruto: WHAT? I never heared her say your names!

Sai: She calls me 'Ai' and she calls Sakura 'Ora", and Ayako 'mama' of course and Sasuke 'papa'.

Sora: naaaaaotoooooo

Naruto: Ai and Ora? That's not even close enough to your names!

Sora: naoto

Sai: It's close enough for me

Sora: naoto naoto naoto naotoooo

Sakura: Hey hey, she said your name, Naruto!!

Sai: What?!

Naruto: What?!... say it again honey…

Sora: naotoooooo

Naruto: YES!! SHE SAID IT SHE SAID IT!!

Sakura: NARUTO STOP JUMPING!! YOU MAY THROW HER!! STOP IT IDIOT!!.

ON THE ROOF JUST OUTSIDE AYAKO'S ROOM

Ayako and Sasuke were sitting side by side and watching the night's sky.

Ayako: Why you're so quite?

Sasuke: Just thinking about something.

Ayako: What?

Sasuke: I don't know if I got the courage to tell you.

Ayako: What?! Why? Had you eaten Sora's smashed apples again?

Sasuke: NO

Ayako: then tell me, please tell me… aren't we close friends?

Sasuke: …

Ayako: c'mon, Sasuke.

Sasuke: ok I guess you're… more than just a close… friend to me.

Ayako's eyes widened in surprise, Sasuke thought that he screwed up so…

Sasuke: Uhm, I'm sorry… I mean… ok, you don't really have to… you know… ok…

Ayako smiled a little then put a finger over Sasuke's lips to shut him up. Then slowly she moved her head closer to Sasuke's, and gently printed a soft kiss on his lips.

Ayako: I love you too.

Sasuke: wha.. what?

Ayako: shh, don't say anything more

And she kissed him again. Seconds later Sasuke took the lead and made the kisses go more passionately. 5 minutes later (yeah it's a quite long time for the first time) they broke to get more air… then Sasuke looked down at Ayako and said "I loved you from the very beginning, now I want you and Sora to fill up my empty life"…

"you had always been the first one to know everything happens in my life, since I turned 4, I told you about every big thing that happened in my life… my first crush when I was in the kindergarten, my graduation from school, my success in the chuunin exam, my engagement, my wedding… now I wanna tell you about this… I'm pregnant… yeah, you're going to be a grandfather!... don't worry, not only you will become a grandparent, but mom, dad, aunt Sakura, uncle Naoto, uncle Sai and Kakashi-san will be double grandfather! Oh my sister and brothers will be aunt and uncles! I guess Miki will hate me; cuz I made her and aunt while she's only 15. She deserve that! Cuz she took my shoes and didn't turned it back till now… even so I love her… no one can tell that we're sisters from different fathers!" 23 years old Sora was chatting with her father Uchiha Obito.

"I guess I gotta tell mom and dad about the baby, so… see ya later daddy! I'll miss ya"

She said that and went straight to her family's house in the Uchiha part of Konoha.

23 years passed, Sasuke and Ayako got married and they had two boys and a girl, other than Sora, and now they'll become grandparents!!

Life goes on, and Obito's memory still living on…

**The End**

* * *

Ok that's it! hope you liked it

thank you for your support and reviews!

finally i dedicated my first finished work to everyone who read it! to a.c.a and all my friends on tickle! i dedicate it to my friends in college too.

I guess it bye now! so bye and good luck

LOVE YA ALL


End file.
